Yellow's Secret: Rescue Mission
by PikaGirl14
Summary: The second installment of the Yellow's Secret series. Yellow's been captured. It's up to Crystal, Sapphire, Blue, and Pearl to save her and the Ruby of Life from Lance.
1. Agent in Captivity

Hi everyone! I'm back like I promised! Let's begin! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR CLARITY BY ZEDD.

* * *

A male with carmine colored hair and yellow eyes walked into a silent room with eight people. His name is Lance. He turned on a powerpoint and got out a random stick. "Okay everyone," The man started. "Yesterday, we managed to catch the agency's best agent." The screen shows a picture of a blond hair teenage girl with brown eyes. Next to the picture is her info.

_Name: Amarillo (Yellow) V._

_Age:15_

_Type/Abilities: Electric/Fairy, can somewhat fly_

_Weakness: Distraction, Poison_

_Weapons: None_

_Transportation: Butterfree_

_Pokémon: Pikachu(ChuChu), Sylveon(Pink), Butterfree(Kitty)_

_Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Discharge_

"She is more powerful than the rest of the group which is why we decided to put her in the Expansion Suit with the code name of Evil Thunder. Both her and our new apprentice Killer Rose will team up and find these four."

* * *

_Name: Crystal V._

_Age:14_

_Type/Abilities: Ice/Steel, can fly occasionally_

_Weaknesses: Heat_

_Pokémon: Glaceon(Glace), Lucario (Luke), Meganium (Mega)_

_Weapon: None_

_Transportation: Jetpack_

_Moves: Blizzard, Ice Punch, Flash Cannon_

* * *

_Name: Blue A._

_Type/Abilities: Water, can talk to Water types_

_Age: 15.5_

_Weakness:Electricity, battling on grassy terrain_

_Pokémon: Blastoise(Blasty), Jigglypuff (Jiggly), Ditto (Ditty)_

_Transportation: Jigglypuff_

_Moves: Hydro Cannon, Aqua Jet, Surf, Water Pledge_

* * *

_Name: Sapphire B._

_Age:14_

_Type/Abilities: Fire/Fighting, prefers to use hand to hand combat_

_Weakness: Can't climb, Water_

_Pokémon: Blaziken (Toro), Aggron (Rono), Tropius (Pilo)_

_Weapon: None_

_Transportation: Motorcycle_

_Moves: Close Combat, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut_

* * *

_Name: Pearl A._

_Age:14_

_Type/Abilities: Ghost, Super speed, able to fly, transparent, can read people's auras_

_Weakness: Distraction, can only stay airborne for a short period of time_

_Pokémon: Chatot(Chatler), Infernape(Chimler)__, Froslass_

_Weapons: None_

_Transportation: Motorcycle_

_Moves: Shadow Ball, Extreme Speed, Shadow Force, Agility_

* * *

Lance walked into a room that looked like a prison.

"Thunder! Rose! Come out of your cells now!" He called. Two figures approached him from the dark portion of the room. The figures were shaped in a robotic-like form. The first had a yellow one piece outfit with a yellow helmet with a red thunderbolt on the side. The second had a similar outfit, but it was green and the helmet had a black rose on the side.

"YES MASTER?" Thunder asked.

"I have a very special mission for you both..."

* * *

In another place...

"What are we going to do?!" Crystal panicked. "Yellow, our friend, my sister, the most powerful supernatural out us all is in captivity! What are we going to do?!" Sapphire, Blue, and Pearl looked at each other worryingly. " And what are we going to do with them?!" Crystal shouted, pointing at three unconscious boys.

"I can solve your first problem..." Blue grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Pearl asked Blue.

"Positive," She replied.

* * *

Crystal's POV

"INCOMING MESSAGE." The computer announced. Dad, Sapphire and I looked at the screen.

"Hello Volkner," The voice spoke.

"Lance!" Dad yelled.(Surprised?)

"What do you want Lance?"

"You know what I want," Lance said.

"You're not getting the Ruby of Life!" Sapphire blushed when dad said 'Ruby.' I grinned at her and she glared.

"Let's make a deal. You and your amateur team against my team of powerful supernaturals. Two weeks. Win and we'll back off and give you your precious agent. Lose, you give us the Ruby of Life."

"Deal."

"See you there." The screen went black. Dad put his hands in his face.

"Crystal? What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I know Dad. It happened again."

"I didn't expect her to fall in love with the boy!"

"Neither did I."

"I think it's time."

"What?"

"Gather the team in the mission room. We have an agent to save and questions to be answered."

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed before running off.

* * *

Blue's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl asked me worryingly.

"Positive," I replied. I heard a groan. I looked at Green. Then at Red. I see Gold slowly sit up.

"Hey guys, where's Yellow?" Gold questioned.

"Who's Yellow?" I asked him.

"Ha! I see what you guys are doing! You're trying to make me believe that you guys don't know Yellow!"

"No seriously, who's Yellow?" Pearl asked.

"You know, blonde haired girl," Green said. I raised an eyebrow at him. How long was he awake?

"Don't remember her," I said. "The only new girl we had in last few weeks is Crystal Verde. You guys know Crystal."

"Yeah, we've never heard of a girl named Yellow," Pearl added.

"You're kidding me, right?" Red asked.

"No."

* * *

Volkner's POV

I saw the group of five- I mean four sit at the mission table.

"Okay everyone's here," I start.

"In two weeks, you four have to fight against Lance's team of powerful supernatural beings. We need to win because the Ruby of Life and Yellow depend on it. Who's in?" Silence.

"I will," Crystal said, standing up.

"Count us in!" Sapphire and Pearl exclaimed.

"Of course!" Blue chimed.

"That's exactly what teamwork is all about!" Sapphire yelled. We put our hands in. "One, two, three. HEROES!"

* * *

With Yellow...

"Oof!" Yellow shouted painfully as she was thrown into a cell. Yellow looked out of her window. The moon was bright as usual with a Volbeat and Illumise floating across. She took out two pictures. The first one was of her, Crystal, and Sapphire in a photobooth making crazy faces. Yellow has a bittersweet smile as a tear rolls down her face. The second pic made her cry even more. It was of her and Red, hugging outside of Ms. Erika's classroom.

Yellow: _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"I miss you," Yellow mumbled

* * *

Alright everyone! I know it's a little short, but they will be longer. Stay tuned!


	2. Day 1- Battles and Kidnappings

Hi everyone! It's PikaGirl14 here!~

Sparky: Why do you always have to be PikaGirl14! Make yourself an OC for once!

April: Agreed.

Jack: How about... June?

No.

Anyways! I am going to warn you ahead of time. I don't own Pokémon.

**A.** This is 15+ chapters

**B.** Violence is used in story more often.

**C.** Someone will die in some part of the story. (Not a villain)

**D.** Expect more Franticshipping

**E. **These next few chapters will talk about the supernaturals and their past

**F. **Also expect more drama

**G.** If you are any of the following, turn back now:

Luckyshipper

Feelingshipper

WildSideshipper

Grantedshipper

* * *

Characters in this Chapter:

Blue

Crystal

Pearl

Sapphire

Ruby

Volkner

Referee

Diamond (mentioned)

Platinum (mentioned)

Yellow (mentioned)

Cynthia (no lines)

Iris (no lines)

Man

* * *

Day 1- The Battle (Blue's POV)

"Alright everyone," Volkner said. "We have 14 days to train before the battle. Knowing Lance, he might send Yellow out in battle."

"What?!" We yelled.

"Exactly why we're training."

"Who goes first?" Pearl asks.

"The order goes, Sapphire, Blue, Crystal, Pearl."

"Yeah, second most powerful team member!" Pearl exclaimed, hi-fiving Sapphire.

"Blue and Crystal, you both start training tomorrow." Volkner stated. "You four are dismissed."

* * *

"So..." I started. "What now?"

"Walk around town?" Crystal suggests.

"Sure," We replied.

* * *

"Come on up!" A man says. "Get your battle on with the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia and the Unova Champion, Iris!"

Sapphire and I ran up to the man and said, "We'll do it!"

* * *

"This is a tag team battle! Each trainer gets to use two Pokémon. First team to knock out all of their opponents' Pokémon wins six Mega Rings!" The referee states.

"Ready Sapph?" I ask.

"More than ever!" She responded.

* * *

_You are challenged by Champion Duo Cynthia and Iris!_

_Iris sent out Druddigon!_

_Cynthia sent out Roserade!_

**_"Rade!"_**

**_"Dru!"_**

_Sapphire sent out Rono!_

_**"Ag!"**_

_Go Jiggly!_

_**"Puff!"**_

_**...**_

_Druddigon used Focus Blast!_

_Jiggly avoided the attack!_

_Jiggly used Sing!_

_Druddigon avoided the attack!_

_Roserade fell asleep!_

_Roserade is asleep._

_Rono used Aerial Ace!_

_Roserade took 79 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_..._

_Druddigon used Focus Blast!_

_Jiggly took 123 damage! Attack was super effective! Jiggly fainted!_

_Rosereade is asleep._

_Rono used Explosion! Rono fainted!_

_Roserade took 89 damage! Roserade fainted! _

_Druddigon took 108 damage! Druddigon fainted!_

_..._

_Iris sent out Archeops!_

_Cynthia sent out Garchomp!_

_Sapphire sent out Toro!_

_Go Blasty!_

_..._

_Archeops used Rock Tomb!_

_Toro took 64 damage!_

_Toro used Sky Double Kick!_

_Garchomp took 37 damage!_

_Blasty used Hydro Pump!_

_Archeops took 82 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_Garchomp used Brick Break!_

_Blastoise took 46 damage!_

_..._

_Archeops used Acrobactics!_

_Toro used Blast Burn!_

_Blasty used Hydro Cannon!_

_Garchomp used Giga Impact! _

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

We looked at the field. It was filled with smoke. We looked at each other anxiously. We heard the referee speak.

"Blastoise and Archeops are unable to battle."

I looked at Sapphire and told her, "It's up to you Sapph."

* * *

_Garchomp used Dragon Claw!_

_Toro used Sky Uppercut!_

* * *

Both Pokémon stood their ground on the battlefield, neither wanting to lose. They stared each other down to see who would fall down first. It was pretty intense stare down. I saw Garchomp smirk and nod. Then it fell to the ground.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Blaziken wins! Therefore the winners are Blue from Pallet and Sapphire from Littleroot!"

"Yay!" We exclaimed as we hi-fived each other.

"Chomp," Garchomp sadly muttered.

"Blaze!" Toro says as she helps her opponent up. They smile and shake hands before parting ways.

"Talk about good sportsmanship," Crystal stated.

"That was nice of you Toro," I told her. She blushed and spoke Blaziken.

"What did she say Sapph?" I ask.

"She said, 'I was just being nice.'"

"Would you do that to Zuzu? Or would kiss him too?" I teased.

"Ken!" She yelled angrily.

"Sapphire?"

"I do not like that adorable freak. But Master here is in LOVE with his trainer- HEY!" Sapphire translated. She blushed at what she said.

"Aw!" Crystal and I cooed.

* * *

Ruby's POV

I gasped. Sapphire... loves me? Why was I hiding in a filthy, dark alley and wearing a sexy ninja outfit ? I was going to kidnap Sapphire so that she can try on my fabulous dresses! And I have the perfect plan.

"What was that sound?" Blue questioned. I quickly hid behind the corner. Zuzu laughed at me as I blushed.

"Shut it Zuzu!" I whispered.

I quietly waited for them to turn their backs so I can strike.

"C'mon, let's go to Pink's Pizzeria! They have a 50% discount on Candy Pizza!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"You sound just like Dia!" Blue exclaimed, laughing. Pearl stopped in his tracks and sped off.

"Pearl! Come back!" They yelled. Is he still upset about Dia and Platz dating? Yeah, me and Sapph are the only ones who know about it. It happened while he was searching for Yellow, who ran off and apparently never came back. Crystal said she got a scholarship to Rowan University, but I think she would've at least said goodbye or something.

I saw Sapphire chase after Pearl. Perfect.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I ran as fast I could after Pearl, only to realize that he has super speed. "Ugh!" I yelled, sitting on a rock. "He's a fast one, isn't he Toro?" I asked Toro.

"Mask?" The Pokémon spoke. My eyes widened. That wasn't Toro! I looked to my right and saw a Ducklett, and a Yamask.

"Crap," I muttered.

* * *

_Sapphire- Lv. 28 llllll (102/102 HP)_

_Ducklett used Aerial Ace!_

_Sapphire took 44 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_Sapphire used Blaze Kick!_

_Yamask took 86 damage!_

_Yamask used Shadow Ball!_

_Sapphire took 23 damage!_

_... ll (36/102 HP)_

_Ducklett used Aerial Ace!_

_Sapphire took 28 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_Sapphire used Close Combat!_

_Ducklett took 38 damage! Attack wasn't very effective..._

_Yamask used Hex!_

_Sapphire took 7 damage!_

_... l (1/102 HP)_

* * *

The sky began to glow a fiery orange as a creature appeared by my side. It was creamy colored with long ears that pointed out the letter 'V.' It also had large blue eyes and two two-toed feet.

"Tini!" The creature exclaimed.

* * *

_Victini used V-Create!_

_Ducklett took 98 damage! Attack wasn't very effective. Ducklett fainted!_

_Sapphire gained 493 exp.! Sapphire grew to level 29!_

_Sapphire used Blaze Kick! Sapphire's Blaze helped boost the power!_

_Yamask took 84 damage! Yamask fainted!_

_Sapphire gained 502 exp.!_

* * *

The creature looked at me one last time before disappearing. I better get out while I still can. I limped my way out of the forest to a quiet city. "How long was I gone for?"

* * *

Ruby's POV

I walked out of the forest, frustrated because I couldn't find Sapphire. I look to my right. There was Sapphire limping her way out of the forest. Target Acquired.

* * *

"How long was I gone for?" Sapphire questioned herself. She didn't hear a person come up behind her. Suddenly she was pinned to a tree. "Gotcha!" The person said. Sapphire looked at her kidnapper. He wore a ninja suit, but what stood out was his red eyes. They looked vaguely familiar to her. She couldn't help but stare.

"Like the view?" The person asked flirtatiously. She blushed and looked away.

"But enough talking," The ninja said. "Now it's time for fun."

"Wha-" Sapphire was interrupted by the ninja taking the bottom of his mask off and placed his lips on hers and Sapphire unknowingly kissed back. The ninja pinched Sapphire's arm, which caused her to squeak, and took this opportunity to slide something in her mouth. As soon as he pulled away from the kiss, Sapphire fell.

"Great job Ruby," The ninja now known as Ruby told himself. Ruby took off his mask and lifted Sapphire up.

"You know Sapphire, you're a lot quieter and adorable when you sleep. We should do this more often."

"Ruby," Sapphire moaned. Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You're...so...cute," She mumbled. Ruby chuckled and replied, "I love you too Sapph."

* * *

"Sapphire? Wake up Sapphire," A voice called out to her. She opened her eyes to see Ruby a few inches away from her face. She quickly pushed him off of her and sat up.

"What am I doing here prissy boy?" She asked Ruby.

"I kidnapped you!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "So you could try on my set of brand new clothes! Don't try escaping, the door is taped shut."

"Grr..."

"Now Sapphire, don't be that way."

"I hate you."

"Oh really? Then why did you tell me that you love me so much when you were asleep?"

"..."

"Anyways, let's get started!" Ruby said, pulling out a lot of dresses.

"Ugh..."

Ruby stood to go and get his glasses, but not before saying, "You know Sapph, you look cute when you talk in your sleep." He kisses her on the nose and walks into his room, leaving Sapphire to think about the crazy things that happened today.

* * *

Review!


	3. Day 2- Training (Part 1)

Crystal and Blue will get their training in this chapter. I decided to not write (type) the training 'cause I suck at it.

Gold: Yes you do.

This story is now SpecialJewelshipping.

Gold: I TAKE IT BACK! I'M SORRY!

*smirks* Good.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Begin!

* * *

Characters In This Chapter

Blue

Crystal

Cress (Debut)

Pryce (Debut)

Silver

Soul

Masked Man (mentioned)

Red

Gold

Ruby

* * *

Day 2: Training (Part One)

_Blue_

"Okay Crystal, remember the plan?" I asked her. "Yeah," She replied before walking away. I looked at the door and opened it. The room had a pool that covered half the space. There stood a guy about maybe 2 years older than me. He had blue hair that covered one of his blue eyes. He wore a pair of trunks and no shirt. He had a pretty good figure.

"Hi, I'm Cress, your trainer. Let's get started," He said.

"Ok," I replied.

* * *

_Crystal_

I opened the door to see my trainer, Brycen. He had his medium length light blue hair in a low ponytail, and he was wearing his usual navy blue robe.

"Welcome back Crystal," He said calmly.

"Welcome back Sensei," I replied

* * *

_Blue_

"Every supernatural has a guardian Pokémon and a second form. In order to control your powers and to keep your identity safe, supernaturals have a second form. The form is a somewhat appearance of a legendary Pokémon."

"Will it be a water type legendary for me?" I asked him.

"Yes," He replied. "Now let's get started."

"Firstly, close your eyes," He stated. I did as was told.

Third Person POV

"Secondly, relax your muscles. You need to be calm in order to summon your form. Finally, imagine yourself surrounded by water."

Blue stood still. Then it happened. Blue was in the middle of a large ball of water and her body glowed white, as if she were going through phases of a Pokémon evolution. The glow disappeared. Blue was completely different. She had light blue hair in a ponytail and her eyes were an orangish red color. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress with a red gem in the middle with matching colored gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Whoa," She said in amazement.

* * *

Crystal

"Change into your form," Brycen stated. Crystal did as what was told. Her hair became a darker shade of blue and longer. Her eyes were red and she wore a light long sleeved blue dress with A light blue crown that covered the front of hair. Last but not least, she had two long blue wings.

* * *

_After Training..._

"Hey Blue!" Crystal greeted with a smile, only for it to fade when she saw Blue's tear stained face. "...your trainer went too personal, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Blue whispered. Crystal slowly wrapped her arms around the older girl. "Tell me what happened."

"I was five when it all started..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Mommy?!" I exclaimed as I ran through the forest. _

_"Blue?! Where are you at?"_

_"MOMMY! HELP!" I cried as I was suddenly lifted in the air._

_"BLUE!" My mom shouted._

* * *

_I stood on the ground in front of the man. There was a little boy standing next to me. He had unusually long red hair and gray colored eyes. His name was Silver. "Master..." I said. "The man is dead now." The man cackled evilly. "Good." I HATE this. I HATE doing this. But most of all...I HATE HIM. We were pets to him. That's all we were. We stole just to have a meal and get clothing. This man was a cold blooded, evil, heartless monster. Why? Out of all the people, why kids like us? I can see why he'd get me. I had super powers. My specialty was water. But why Silver? He was just a normal toddler. What he did to us was ruthless. He made us rob, beat up, and in some cases like now, kill people._

**_BANG!_**

_Men in blue started invading the place and taking the children into helicopters. When a man took me and Silver into the helicopter he said, "Don't worry, it's all over now." I was happy at those words. That means I'd get to see my Mommy and Daddy again..._

* * *

"I remember how the Masked Man would punish us when we did something wrong," Blue whispered. "When I finally made it home with Silver since he was an orphan, I found out some really depressing news. My dad... went missing. He disappeared two months after I was kidnapped. My dad was never actually found, so we had to move to Pallet Town, where I met Red and Green and became the trio of best friends. My aunt agreed to adopt Silver into her family and they've been happy ever since." Crystal gave Blue a smile. "Well, let's make Silver even happier, okay?" Blue smiled through her tears and whispered to Crystal, "Thank you."

* * *

"Ready? Blue asked as Crystal came out of the changing room. Crystal was dressed as Elsa. She even had the wig. "Wow, you can pass on for an Elsa lookalike." Blue grinned. She was a very good makeup artist.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," She replied. "This should be a piece of cake."

* * *

Inside Pink's Ice Cream Parlor...

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE!" Blue shouted. "Elsa is outside!" People started muttering and whispering to one another. The ground suddenly started to rumble. When the ground stopped shaking, Blue looked outside and gasped. Standing behind Crystal, was a giant castle of ice. Just like the one from Frozen. People rushed outside to get a glimpse of the castle and the 'ice queen.'

Crystal:  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go,_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The audience erupted in applause. 'Man, she was good,' Blue thought. 'Time to put the plan in action.' "Hey Silvy! Over here!"

"What do you want Blue?" Silver groaned as he walked over to Blue. "SILVY!" A certain brunette yelled as she tackled Silver in a hug. "S-Soul?!" Soul pulled away from him. "Yeah, Silver?" Silver didn't say anything. "I'm just gonna go," Blue said as she slipped out of the parlor. "Hey Silver...you ok-" Soul never got to finish her sentence because Silver's lips were on hers. She kissed back, placing her arms around his neck as his arms were around her waist. They stayed that way until a...

**_SNAP!_**

"BLUE!" They shouted simultaneously. Blue giggled as she ran out of the building with Silver and Soul in tow. "Listen everyone, I have to go back to Arendelle now," Crystal announced as she ran off.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Red exclaimed. "Did you guys see Elsa in town today?"

"I did," Blue replied.

"Same," Silver and Soul said.

"Wait, Soul?!" Gold exclaimed as he tackled her in a hug.

"Yeah, it's me," Soul replied cheerfully, still holding Silver's hand.

"And you and Silver are dating now?!" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Y-yeah, it's true," Soul responded, blushing. Blue and Crystal secretly high-fived as the room was filled with applause and talking.

* * *

And that's the end of Day 2! REVIEW!


	4. Day 3- Training (Part 2)

I DON'T OWN POKEMON. BEGIN!

Ravi de vous rencontrer- Nice to meet you.

Revenez Pearl!- Come back Pearl!

Casse-toi- F*** Off

* * *

Characters in this chapter:

Pearl  
Sapphire  
Crystal  
Blue  
Fantina (debut)  
Malva (debut)  
Dia  
Platina  
Soul  
Marshal (mentioned)

* * *

Day 3- Training (Part 2)

I walked into the room. "I've expected you." I turned around and saw a woman. She had her violet hair in four long buns and her violet colored eyes gleamed. She wore a purple ball gown. "I am Fantina. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Uh.."

"Let's get started shall we?" I really hope Sapphire is having a better time than me.

* * *

"Stop shooting with that!" Sapphire exclaimed as Malva shot water balloons through a cannon.

"It helps your accuracy, evasiveness, and speed!" Malva replied.

"You are crazy woman!"

"I know! I guess that's why Marshal left me!" She said, nervously laughing.

* * *

"This helps your attack!" Malva announced gleefully, pointing at a punching bag. " Now give it a kick!"

"Hya?" Sapphire screamed as she kicked the punching bag weakly.

"No, no, no," Malva scolded, giving her a pat on the back. "Kick it with PASSION! Imagine that boy who left you when you were five! And the people who killed your brother! Don't forget about Ruby not loving you like you love him!" Something completely took her over as she burst into flames and used Blaze Kick on the punching bag. She didn't only burn the punching bag, she burned everything insight. The dojo was basically on fire.

"NEED. MORE. BURN!" Sapphire yelled as she shot out of the room, leaving Malva in the flaming room.

"They really should've switched to Fire proof..." Malva muttered, chuckling evilly.

* * *

I sighed as I shot another Shadow Ball at the figure. How long is she gonna be torturing me like this?

"Plus rapide Pearl! Plus rapide!"

"But I can't go any faster!"

"Oui! REMEMBER ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN DIAMOND WON ALL THOSE AWARDS AND ALL YOU GOT WAS SECOND PLACE!" I kept shooting Shadow Balls faster. He did win a lot, and all I got was second place. I hated that.

"AND WHEN DIAMOND STOLE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!"

I froze. "...What?"

"Yeah, Platinum, the girl you been in love with since sixth grade, is with your best friend now, and probably doesn't even know if you exist-"

"Leave me alone," I warned. I was already peeved about it.

"Is now happily making out with your best friend-"

"Casse-Toi Fantina!" I said, disappearing.

"Revenez Pearl!" Fantina shouted. "Revenez!"

* * *

Crystal and Blue were sitting in their dorm, watching television.

"Isn't it nice having the day off from work?" Blue asked calmly.

"Yeah..." Crystal replied. The door swung open to show a panting Soul.

"Sapphire...angry...burning up the city..."

"Sapphire's burning up the city?!" Crystal exclaimed.

"...Yeah..."Soul panted, throwing them two cloaks. One was a periwinkle blue and the other was a cerulean color. Crystal took the periwinkle one while Blue reluctantly grabbed the cerulean one. "Wait, what's going on?" Blue questioned.

"Regular water can't put out a mystical fire, but mystical water can," Soul explained, looking at Blue.

"Okay, I have a plan," Crystal announced.

* * *

Diamond and Platinum were taking a stroll in the forest when they saw a blond-haired figure. "Pearl?" Platina called. Pearl turned his head to see them, and disappeared.

"Uh..." Dia trailed off.

"Run?"

"Yeah." And with that, the two sped out the forest, to see the city on fire.

* * *

Pearl known he shouldn't have disappeared like that in front of them, but he really needed to be alone. "What's this?" He asked himself as he saw some black cloth in the dirt. He dusted the cloth off to show a cloak.

"Not too bad hehe..."

"HELP ME!" I gasped. That was Platz.

* * *

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" A girl in a pink cloak shouted. "WE NEED FOR ALL OF YOU TO FOLLOW THE GIRL IN THE PERIWINKLE CLOAK TO SAFETY! WE WILL RESCUE THE REST OF EVERYONE TRAPPED INSIDE BUILDINGS! WE'LL GIVE YOU THE SIGN TO COME BACK!" The crowd slowly followed the girl until they were far from view. "Alright Blue, time to extinguish these flames while I rescue everyone!"

"Got it!" Blue responded.

_ Blue used Surf!_

_The fire was extinguished._

Soul flew to the around the area to find anyone that's in the buildings. She found a few women and rushed them off to safety. The process continued for a while, until...

* * *

"I think we'll be safe here," Dia said, as they exited the elevator. They were at the top of one of the business buildings. Something hot and fast flew past them, knocking Platinum off the building. "HELP ME!" She exclaimed. Soul looked over and saw Platina falling. "Platz!" She exclaimed as rushed towards the falling teenager, but stopped when something took her in an instant. "Wha-?" Soul was confused. Who could rescue someone in a matter of seconds, but she was snapped out of it when she heard a scream. She instantly went to help the screaming person.

* * *

Platinum opened one eye to see if she was dead yet and was shocked to find herself in someone's arms. All she could see was the person's cloak. She couldn't see their face. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a boy. And you are?"

"I'm Platinum. Platinum Berlitz."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Platina blushed and giggled. She was really starting to like this guy.

"Well that's nice to know." She blushed harder. Did she tell her thoughts out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." She mentally face palmed as he chuckled. He made it back to the building of which she fell from.

"I'll see ya around." And with that, the cloaked boy disappeared.

"Platz? Who was that?" Dia asked. But Platinum was too zoned out to notice him. All she could do was wonder about the boy in the black cloak.

* * *

The duo wandered around the city until they saw a black cloak floating away.

"HEY!" Soul called as she flew up to him. "Who are you?" The person undid his cloak to reveal Pearl. "Long time, no see, eh?" Soul would've hugged him if Blue didn't interrupt. "GUYS! COME TO THE GROUND!" The duo did as what was told. The flaming ball known as Sapphire crashed into the ground as they landed.

"Sapph listen-"

"HEROES. MUST. DIE!" Sapphire roared.

"Oh no," Blue muttered.

* * *

_The weather is Sunny!_

_Pearl used Extreme Speed!_

_Sapphire took 30 damage!_

_Sapphire used Sky Uppercut!_

_Blue took 45 damage!_

_Soul is planning to attack..._

_Blue used Surf!_

_Sapphire took 89 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_..._

_Pearl disappeared..._

_Sapphire used Double Kick!_

_Blue took 25 damage! Blue took 28 damage!_

* * *

"Blue!" Pearl's voice shouted. "Get away from here! We don't have any reviver seeds or Oran Berries!"

* * *

_Blue escaped..._

_Soul used Future Sight!_

_Sapphire took 148 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_..._

_Pearl used Phantom Force!_

_Sapphire took 43 damage! Sapphire fainted!_

_Pearl gained 873 exp.! Pearl grew to level 41!_

_Pearl's speed went up by 2._

_Pearl's attack went up by 3._

_Pearl's defense went up by 2._

_Pearl's special attack went up by 1._

_Pearl's special defense went up by 1._

_Soul gained 748 exp.!_

* * *

"We have to get her back to headquarters before anyone sees her, pronto!" Soul commanded. Pearl took Sapphire and zoomed off as Soul went to tell Crystal to come back with the town.

* * *

Later that night...

"No, it can't be!"

"Sir calm down-"

"No! I can't believe this!"

"Sir, we got the location of the suspect!"

"What is she headed Carrie?"

The intern grimaced. "Pallet Academy."

* * *

Earlier that day...

A black haired intern was typing on her computer, until a person approached her.

"Hello. I would like to see the information for Amarillo Verde."

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! What'll happen to Sapphire?

April: Will Platina fall in love with her savior?

Jack: Is there something wrong with Sapphire?

Sparky: Where's those Franticshipping moments?

Pink: What's up with Yellow?

Chu: Who's heading towards Pallet Academy?

Pink: Who wants information about Yellow?

April: What happened?

Jack: Who is the suspect?

All: FIND OUT (Most) IN CHAPTER 5!


End file.
